A New Hope
by TerryGyimah
Summary: This story is about AJ finding out that he has a 16-year-old daughter named Natalya Karenin, a daughter he had no idea even existed because her mother Lydia Karenin kept her a secret from AJ but secrets do have a way of coming out and expect Natalya to be quite the handful when she arrives in Port Charles. Expect both Natalya to find new love and her mother Lydia to find love again
1. Chapter 1

**A New Hope**

_This story is about AJ finding out that he has a 16-year-old daughter named Natalya Karenin, a daughter he had no idea even existed because her mother Lydia Karenin kept her a secret from AJ but secrets do have a way of coming out and expect Natalya to be quite the handful when she arrives in Port Charles_

**Chapter 1 (Geneva, Switzerland)**

"Mother were you ever going to tell me the truth at all about my father?" Natalya said. Lydia tries to deflect Natalya's question by trying to change the subject but Natalya has had enough. Natalya then says "Well Mother I'm waiting for an answer, were you ever going to tell me about this man A.J. Quartermaine being my father, yes or no?" Lydia then says to Natalya "There's not much to tell Natalya and besides I haven't even thought about your father for years and besides the man is your father but that doesn't change the type of man he is." Natalya then says to Lydia "Yes Mother I know all about the things A.J. Quartermaine has done… I read the newspapers… I read the Internet, so you don't have to insult my intelligence!"

Lydia then says "Then you know all about the man A.J. is or about the laundry list of crimes he has committed!" Natalya then says "Well apparently Mother A.J. was acquitted of all of those crimes…the charges were dropped!" Lydia then says to Natalya "Impossible but even if he weaseled his way out of those charges I'm sure he probably paid off some people to make it all go away for him…the man is a self-entitled, arrogant, deceitful jerk!"

Natalya then says "Apparently he wasn't one when you hooked up with him all those years ago and had me right?" Lydia then says "I would watch your tone young lady!"

Natalya then says "Stop treating me like I am a child…I'm sixteen for crying out loud!" Lydia then says "Everything I have ever done in my life has been for you Natalya and everything I ever did was to protect you from A.J. because the fact of the matter is, is that he is a criminal and a drunk!" Lydia then says to Natalya "I forgot to mention that your father is an alcoholic and if I hadn't kept you away from him Lord knows just how you would have turned out!"

Natalya just looks at her mother in shock at what she just said almost like a look of disbelief as she says "Tell me how you really feel…let's just get it all out there Lydia!"

Lydia almost in shock that Natalya called her by her first name as opposed to calling her "Mother" walks up to her daughter and slaps her right across the face. Natalya is in shock that Lydia slapped her right across her face much less put her hands on her as she runs away from her running to her room as Lydia calls after her. Lydia ends up regretting it right away that she put her hands on Natalya much less slapping her daughter but then Lydia has flashbacks of her time with A.J.

Lydia then starts to remember just how she and A.J. conceived their daughter which was right after her first marriage to Nikolas Cassadine ended but then she remembers the last time she was ever with A.J. he just up and left Lydia without as much as a goodbye.

Lydia then says to herself "I won't let you destroy Natalya like how you destroyed me A.J.!"

Meanwhile Lydia is in her room as she says "I don't care what you say… I am going to go to this Podunk little town of Port Charles!"

Natalya is in her room as she packs her bags with all of her belongings while Lydia is downstairs in her study as she says to herself "When I get to Port Charles A.J., you won't know what hit you and I'll destroy you before you even have a chance to destroy our Natalya!"

Lydia then calls after her servants calling her staff into the study as she says to them "Natalya and I are heading for a vacation to Port Charles… the last place I thought that I would ever return to but we won't be there for very long!"

Lydia says "Just make sure our bags are packed!" The servants reply with a nod as they take their leave!"

Natalya then comes out of her room coming downstairs as she sees Lydia as she says to her "I have my bags packed… I am heading to Port Charles… Mother and don't even try to stop me!" Lydia then says "No you aren't especially not by yourself because I'm going with you and that is not even up for debate!"

Natalya then relents as she says "So there is no need to tell the servants to pack my bags…I already have my bags packed!" Lydia then says "Besides in Port Charles I have a lot of unfinished business!" Natalya then says "Do I even want to know?" Lydia then says "Besides we won't even be staying long just long enough for me to settle what I need to settle and then we'll be right back here where we belong!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Port Charles Private Airport)**

After getting off the Karenin private jet, Lydia is now back in Port Charles for the first time in over 16 years and with her is her sixteen-year-old daughter with A.J., Natalya. Natalya then says "So Mother this is Port Charles huh?" Lydia then says "Yes Natalya it is and to say that I am happy to be back here would be a lie because this place brings back a lot of painful memories!" Natalya then says "I could imagine but at the same time Mother I needed to be here because I need to find out for myself just what type of man A.J. Quartermaine is…I need to find out if I want to have him in my life as my father or not!" Lydia then says "I can respect your decision Natalya but at the end of the day I believe that you're making a big mistake allowing him into your life!" Natalya then says "Then it is my mistake to make."

Lydia then sees just how determined her daughter really is to confront A.J. but Lydia then says to herself "A.J. this has been a long time coming and when I come back into your life not only will you not know what hit you… I will then use our daughter to destroy you!"

Natalya then says to Lydia "Mother did you say something?" Lydia then says "No…I was just thinking!"

Natalya and Lydia then put their bags into the trunk of their limo as they enter the limo and drive away. The limo driver then says "Where to, Miss Karenin?" Lydia then says "The Port Charles Hotel!"

The limo driver then says "The Port Charles Hotel doesn't exist anymore Miss Karenin…it burned down a few years back but was rebuilt and re-named The Metro Court Hotel!"

Lydia then says "Fine…then take my daughter and I to the Metro Court Hotel!" The limo driver then says "No problem Miss Karenin!"

**(Metro Court Hotel)**

They eventually get to the Metro Court Hotel and when they do, Natalya and Lydia come out of their limo as they take their bags out of the trunk leaving the limo driver as he drives away. Lydia and Natalya then enter the Metro Court Hotel to go check in. Carly is at the front desk as she comes face to face with Lydia for the first time in over 16 years. Lydia then says "Carly Corinthos!" Carly then corrects her right away by saying "It's Carly Jacks now but I am sorry I don't believe I remember who you are!" Lydia then re-introduces herself to Carly by saying "Lydia Karenin!" Carly then says "Oh yes Lydia I remember you…you were married to Nikolas Cassadine, what are you doing back in Port Charles after all these years?" Lydia then says "Unfinished business Carly but at the same time if you must know my daughter and I need a room here, so who do I talk to about that?"

Carly then says "You're looking at her…I own the Metro Court Hotel!" Carly then comes face to face with Natalya as she says "Something about you is so familiar…I just can't quite put my finger on it!"

Carly is studying Natalya who looks so much like her father A.J. especially in the eyes studying her facial features but having her mother's red hair as Natalya then says to Carly "Probably the reason why I'm so familiar to you is that I probably remind you of someone but I don't remember ever meeting someone like you in my life!" Natalya then says to Lydia "Mother can I go out on this town and see just what this Podunk little town has to offer!" Carly then says "I would suggest you watch your tone because this is my town that you're talking about!" Lydia then says "Forgive me Carly for my daughter's rude attitude…it is just that this is her first time being in the United States much less being in a town like Port Charles and I just chalk it up to teenagers being teenagers!"

Natalya ends up leaving the Metro Court Hotel to go out for a night out on the town

Carly then says to Lydia "It's no problem Lydia…I remember what it's like being a teenager hell I have 3 kids!"

Lydia then says "The last time I was in town…you were married to that gangster Sonny Corinthos…I wonder just what happened!" Carly then says "It's a long story Lydia!" Lydia then says "I'll change the subject…so you're married to Jasper Jacks now?" Carly then corrects Lydia by saying "No I am now legally divorced from Jax!" Carly then says "Enough about me but let's talk about you Lydia!"

Carly then says "About this unfinished business you have here, I don't mean to pry but pray do tell!" Lydia then confides in Carly by saying "A.J. Quartermaine!"

Carly then says "I wonder what you could want with that loser… yes he is as arrogant and entitled as ever but he swears he's changed but I don't buy it but at the same time I do well to stay away from him but my son Michael wants to have a relationship with him because long story short A.J. is Michael's biological father!" Lydia then confides in Carly by saying "Well the reason I'm back in Port Charles is because my daughter Natalya is his but she insisted in coming to Port Charles because she wants answers even though I told her everything she needs to know about A.J.!"

Carly then says "That explains why your daughter looks so familiar because she looks so much like A.J., she is Michael's sister!" Carly then says "You want to destroy A.J. don't you?" Lydia then says "Of course I do before he can destroy my daughter!"

Carly then says "Well if you do…I want a front row seat!" Lydia then says "Let's just say Carly that by the time I'm done with A.J. he's going to wish that he was dead!"

Carly then says "You'll have one of our best rooms…oh don't you worry!" Carly then has one of her bellboys take up Lydia and Natalya's bags to their room as Lydia thanks Carly but Carly thanks her for coming into her hotel when she did.

**(Quartermaine Mansion)**

A.J. is with Michael and Duke as they are discussing strategy as far as Pickle-Lila goes when the doorbell rings as A.J. then orders Alice to get the door to which Alice does. Alice is in the foyer as she goes to open the door as Natalya is on the other side.

Natalya then says "Is this the Quartermaine residence?" Alice then says "Yes it is... and you are?"

Natalya then shows herself inside by saying "I'm Natalya Karenin…and I'm looking for someone named A.J. Quartermaine!"

Alice then said "I'm afraid Mr. A.J. is in a meeting right now!" Natalya then says "I won't take up too much of his time because what I have to say to him…let's just say it's been a long time coming!"

Alice then says to Natalya "Wait here!" Natalya then obliges as Alice then comes into the living room where A.J., Michael and Duke are

Michael then says "Alice, just who was that at the door?" Alice then says "Someone is here to see Mr. A.J.!"

A.J. then says "Just who would want to see me especially when my son and I and Duke are in an ELQ meeting!"

Alice then says "Some teenage girl who says her name is Natalya Karenin!" A.J. then says "Send her in Alice!"

Alice then leaves the living room to come back out into the foyer to bring Natalya into the living room as Natalya then is face to face with A.J., Michael and Duke as Natalya glares at them with almost an angry look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Quartermaine Mansion)**

Natalya then proceeds to introduce herself to A.J. by saying "You must be the infamous A.J. Quartermaine…my mother told me all about you well just what type of man you are but I had to come here and see for myself if you are the same man she says that you are!" A.J. then says "I don't know who you are or why you're here but unless you have something important to say then I suggest you get on your way because as you can see my son and I and Duke over here have some important business to discuss." Natalya then says "Oh this is your son!" as she is looking at Michael. Michael then says "Yes I am Michael Corinthos III and yes A.J. here is my biological father but Sonny Corinthos is my father the one who adopted me and raised me!" Natalya then says "Oh this gets better and better!" Duke then says "A.J., Michael I can just come back later because as it appears this situation right here is serious and you are going to have to deal with it…besides I have to go see Anna!"

A.J. then says "Are you sure Duke?" Duke then says "Yes and it is a pleasure as always!" Duke then shows himself out of the living room as he ends up leaving the Quartermaine Mansion. A.J. then says to Natalya "Either you have 60 seconds to say what you came to say or I will have Alice throw you out because you can't just disrupt business like that especially important family business!"

Natalya then says "The reason I'm here A.J. is to ask you if you remember a woman by the name of Lydia Karenin?" Michael then asks A.J. "Do you remember a Lydia Karenin?"

A.J. then ends up having flashbacks of his time with Lydia before he snaps out of it quickly and says "Yes it rings a bell yeah…why?"

Natalya then says "Because A.J. she is my mother that's why!"

A.J. then says "I still don't know what your mother has to do with anything…yes we had a brief relationship but nothing came out of it!"

Natalya then says "That's where you're wrong A.J. because you're my father…I'm your daughter!"

A.J. has a look of shock on his face as Michael is just as shocked as A.J. if not more. A.J. then says "There's no way, that's not possible…I don't have a daughter because if I did, Lydia would've told me about it!"

Natalya then says "Apparently my mother chose to keep me a secret from you because she said she did it to protect me from just what type of man you are…a criminal and a drunk and I have to say she was right to keep me from you!"

A.J. then says "Natalya wait…I'm sorry if we started off on the wrong foot here, it's just that I really want to believe that you're my daughter but after everything you have just said you have to see just why I have doubts!"

Natalya then says "That's understandable A.J. but it still doesn't change my opinion of you because I came all the way from Switzerland to find you and now after seeing the way you just treated me it makes me wonder if I did the wrong thing in coming to Port Charles!" A.J. then stops her by saying "I can appreciate you coming all the way here from Switzerland to find me but the better question is… did you come to Port Charles alone all by yourself? Or did you come here with Lydia?"

Natalya then says "Not that it is any of your business A.J. but my mother is here in Port Charles…in fact she didn't even want to come back here…I would have come to Port Charles myself since I'm sixteen but my mother wouldn't have it… because I practically forced her to come here with me…in fact we're staying in Port Charles at this place called the Metro Court Hotel!"

Michael then says "The Metro Court huh? I know that place…my mother Carly is the owner!" Natalya then asks Michael saying "Carly is your mother?" Michael then says "Yes she is, why?" Natalya then said "My mother and I met her when we checked into the Metro Court Hotel!"

A.J. then said "I can only imagine how that went!" Natalya then said "Well I am going to go but if you still don't believe that I'm your daughter…we could always get a DNA test but it won't change the fact that even if the results show that you're my father…that I want nothing to do with you!"

Natalya then says to Michael "It was nice meeting you Michael!"

Natalya then shows herself out of the Quartermaine Mansion leaving A.J. still in shock but as soon as it wears off, he gets his jacket on about to go out

Michael then says "A.J., where are you going?" Michael then says "A.J., if you're going to go after her…don't because you could just make everything worse!"

A.J. then says "Son I'm not going after her but where I'm going is to the Metro Court Hotel to go see Lydia to get some answers once and for all about whether or not if Natalya is my daughter your sister!"

A.J. eventually leaves the mansion and as soon as he does, he ends up going to the Metro Court Hotel

Natalya then ends up walking towards Kelly's and as soon as she does, she accidentally bumps into Rafe by accident. Rafe then says "I'm sorry!" Natalya then says "No it is all right…if anything I'm sorry!" Natalya has a smile on her face as she looks at Rafe with Rafe staring right back at her with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Kelly's)**

Natalya has just run into Rafe at Kelly's as they accidentally meet one another. Natalya then says to Rafe "Even though it was my fault for bumping into you, can you please allow me to make it up to you?" Rafe then says "You don't have to do that but if anything it was my fault but since you insist on making it your fault…then we'll chalk it up to it being your fault!" Natalya then playfully hits Rafe's arm smiling at him after that by saying "Maybe it is the universe's cosmic way of saying that it was a sign that we were supposed to meet!" Rafe then says "I don't believe in coincidences but perhaps maybe all of this is happening for a reason!" Rafe then introduces himself shaking Natalya's hand by saying "I'm Rafe Kovich and you are?" Natalya introduces herself by saying "I'm Natalya Karenin but if I told you my full anglicised name…then I would have to kill you!" Rafe then says as a way to annoy Natalya "Duly noted Nattie!" Natalya then says to Rafe "No one ever calls me Nattie but since you want to crack jokes then how about I call you Rafael!" Rafe then says "Touché!"

Rafe then says "You aren't from around here, are you?" Natalya then says "Really just how could you tell?" Rafe then says "It's obvious that you come from a rich family but that you have been shuffled around from boarding school to boarding school your whole life but that you appreciate the finer things in life living in the lap of luxury as opposed to living in the real world!" Natalya then says "You are half-right…yes I do come from a rich family…my mother's family anyway being that I come from a wealthy Russian family the Karenins and yes I have been from boarding school to boarding school but you are so wrong about me in terms of other things but since you want to read me so much…how about I read you?" Rafe then says "Well good luck with that because you have no idea what I've been through!" Natalya then says "I think I have some idea!"

Natalya then says "You must be a regular guy who is blue-collar and goes out of his way to judge other people because your parents probably brought you up in such a way that you have no manners or any form of respect!" Rafe then says "Sorry to disappoint you Natalya but you are so wrong about me because the things I have experienced in my life are in no comparison to yours a picnic…how about this for starters…I have been on the run my whole life with my mother who wasn't even stable trying to hide from a psychopath who was or thought that he was a vampire but that's not even the kicker…the kicker is seeing that same psychopath kill my mother right in front of me but then finding out that that same psychopath is really my biological father who ends up getting killed or having to find out that the man who I thought was my father wasn't even my real father!"

Natalya then apologizes for her rude behavior just now by saying "I'm sorry…I had no idea really…I apologize for getting on you like that before…I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth really I do…I guess one of the things I inherited not from my mother but from my father!"

Natalya then says "He's the reason why I'm even here in this town because I dragged my mother out here because I wanted answers about him or just what type of man he is!" Rafe then says "I know what that's like but I hope everything works out for you!" Natalya then says "Thanks Rafe!"

Natalya then says "Let me make it up to you…I insist!" Rafe knows better than to argue with her as Natalya then buys Rafe coffee. Rafe then says "Thanks for the coffee Natalya but I insist on paying you back for it and I won't even take no for an answer!" Rafe then gives Natalya money for the coffee back.

Natalya then says to Rafe "It was really nice meeting you Rafe!" Rafe then says "It was nice meeting you too Natalya and who knows maybe if you stick around long enough in Port Charles maybe we'll see each other around!" Natalya then says "I would like that!" Just as the 2 of them are about to leave and go their separate ways, T.J. and Molly come into Kelly's together to see Rafe with Natalya

**(Metro Court Hotel)**

A.J. comes into the Metro Court Hotel as Carly ends up seeing him as she comes walking up to him. Carly then says to A.J. "Just what in the hell do you want A.J. or why are you even here in my hotel?" Carly is obviously not in the mood to deal with A.J. right now as A.J. is obviously not in the mood to deal with her either as he then says to her "Contrary to popular belief Carly not everything is about you…in fact I'm here in your hotel because there is someone here staying here that I have to see!" A.J. then says to Carly "So are you going to get out of my way Carly or not?" Carly then says "I'll happily get out of your way as soon as you tell me just who it is you came here to see!" A.J. then says to her "Quite frankly Carly it is none of your business who it is!" Carly then says with a sly devilish grin almost forming into a smirk "Well A.J. if you're here to see Lydia Karenin…well then in that case!"

A.J. then says "Lydia Karenin…how in the hell did you know that? In fact how the hell do you even know Lydia at all?" Carly then says to A.J. "Me and her briefly met…we talked for quite a while in fact…in fact I like her!" A.J. then says "Carly actually liking another woman…that's a first!" Carly then says "Well I like her simply for the fact that she like me can't stand the sight of you!"

A.J. then says to Carly "Just tell me which room she's in!" Carly then says "You know what A.J., fine I'll tell you simply just for the fact that she will rip you a new one which I would love to see but I have a hotel to run!" Carly then says "It's Room 1025!"

A.J. then doesn't even bother saying anything to Carly as he brushes right past her to go into the elevator as it opens downstairs to go upstairs to Lydia's room to confront her for the first time in over 16 years.

A.J. then gets to the 10th floor and starts walking in the hallway up until he reaches Lydia's hotel room 1025.

**(Metro Court Hotel- Lydia's Hotel Room)**

Lydia is by herself admiring the sight of the town as she looks outside her window but she also has a glass of wine in her hand as she is drinking it just when there's a knock on her door. Lydia then says "I wonder just who that could be!" Lydia then yells saying "I'm coming!" Lydia walks to the door and when she goes to answer it she opens the door to A.J. Quartermaine

Lydia then says "A.J." A.J. then says "Hello Lydia it's been a long time!" Lydia then ends up slapping A.J. right across his face as she then has a look of fury on her face as A.J. is still trying to recover from that slap


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Metro Court Hotel- Lydia's Hotel Room)**

Lydia says "That slap is the least of what you deserve…you should be in prison rotting behind bars for your crimes or at the very worst you should be dead right now but even you can't die properly now can you A.J.!" A.J. then says "I don't know if you know this Lydia because you weren't here but the charges were dropped but as for dying…sorry to disappoint you because it appears that I'm going to be on this earth for a very long time!" Lydia then says "Not soon enough for me A.J. because you may have escaped death and you may have escaped the law A.J. but sooner or later you're going to pay for everything you've put me through leaving me all those years ago because I've come to Port Charles for one thing…to destroy you!" Lydia tries to slap A.J. again but A.J. grabs her arm as Lydia yells "You're hurting me!" A.J. then says to Lydia "If anyone is going to pay Lydia it's you for keeping our daughter from me if she even is my daughter!"

Lydia then says "How do you even know about Natalya?" A.J. then says "Natalya came by my family's house…and I have to say after meeting her I could see where she gets her manners from but in all seriousness if she is my daughter you are not going to stop me from having a relationship with her!" Lydia then says "Well she is your daughter A.J. because I was with no one else…I found out that I was pregnant with her right after you left right before your supposed death!" Lydia then says "As far as having a relationship with her, hell will freeze over before that happens…I won't let you manipulate her like how you have managed to manipulate your son Michael!"

A.J. then says "I haven't manipulated Michael because he sees how I have really changed from the man I used to be and I'm not that man anymore!" A.J. then says "In time Lydia…Natalya will see that too!"

Lydia then says "How do I know that you're lying? You go on and on saying how much you have changed but sooner or later you are going to revert back to your true nature A.J. because the fact of the matter is…is that you will never change!"

A.J. then says to Lydia "As far as having a DNA test…I am willing to take one if you are unless you have something to hide…and just so you know I have been off alcohol for a very long time!"

Lydia then says "Well we'll see just how long that lasts…because fact of the matter is A.J. is that you are a disappointment and that sooner or later Natalya is going to see it!" Lydia then says "I have nothing to hide A.J. but the DNA test will just confirm what I already know which is that Natalya is your daughter!"

Lydia then goes to her door to open it showing A.J. to the door telling him to get out before Natalya gets there and A.J. then says "I'll leave but Lydia it was nice seeing you again especially after all these years!" A.J. then smirks at Lydia almost slyly grinning because he clearly got to Lydia but Lydia as soon as A.J. leaves slams the door behind her shut

**Chapter 5 (Kelly's)**

T.J. and Molly come into Kelly's as they encounter Rafe with Natalya with Molly looking jealous but trying her best to hide it but T.J. obviously happy because of the fact that it gets Rafe out of his and Molly's hair as Natalya looks at the both of them wondering just who they are. T.J. then starts the conversation first by saying "Hey Rafe how's it going?" Rafe then says "T.J., Molly!" Molly then tries talking to Natalya as she introduces herself by saying "You obviously aren't from around here so are you new to Port Charles?" Natalya then says "Yes I am as a matter of fact but that I have been all over the world but this is the first time that I think I have ever been in a small town such as Port Charles!" Natalya then says "I'm Natalya Karenin and you are?"

Molly then says "I'm Molly Lansing-Davis and you say your last name is Karenin…your last name reminds me of Anna Karenina the novel about the daughter of a Russian literature teacher!" Natalya then says "Yes my family is Russian and yes I've read the book of Anna Karenina…but I wonder how you know so much about Russian literature?" Molly then says to Natalya "My mother's family comes from Russian/Greek nobility…have you ever heard of the Cassadines?"

Natalya then says "Yes in fact I have heard a lot about your mother's family…in fact so much so that my mother used to be married to one of the Cassadines but that was before I was ever born!"

Molly then says "Which Cassadine was your mother married to?" Natalya then says "Nikolas Cassadine!"

Molly then says "Nikolas is actually my cousin…and I can't believe that my cousin was married to your mother!"

Rafe then says "Wow…I guess that explains a lot but Molly as it seems I'm sure Natalya has to get going but so do I!"

T.J. then says "Molly…Rafe's right…I'm sure they have to get going!"

Rafe then leaves with Natalya but not before Natalya says to T.J. and Molly "It was nice meeting you both and I hope to see you guys both around sometime!"

**(Outside of Kelly's)**

Rafe and Natalya are walking outside of Kelly's together and just when they do, they end up running into Tracy

**(Quartermaine Mansion)**

A.J. then walks back into the mansion and when he does, he goes into the living room and when he does, he is thinking about his confrontation that he had with Lydia before and then all of a sudden when he does…Monica walks into the living room by saying to A.J. "I think it is about high time A.J. you and I had a talk!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Quartermaine Mansion)**

Monica tells A.J. that he & she need to have a talk. A.J. then says "What do you have to speak to me about Mom?" Monica then says "For starters A.J. why don't you start off by confirming to me that I might have another grandchild especially a grandchild that again no one has told me about…yes Michael told me what had happened here with him, you and Duke here having an ELQ meeting and some girl by the name of Natalya Karenin came into this house saying that you are her father!"

A.J. then says to Monica "Mom I was going to tell you really I was and besides I don't even know for sure that Natalya even is my daughter especially since me and her mother Lydia haven't been together in years and even then I don't know if Lydia cheated on me meaning Natalya could possibly not even be mine!" Monica then said "Even so A.J. you need to know the truth and you need to know now because if there is any possibility that this girl could be my granddaughter…then I will have missed out on so much of her life already!"

A.J. then says "That is why I went right to the source Mom…I confronted Lydia…that's right she is here in Port Charles in fact she's staying at Carly's hotel at the Metro Court!" Monica then said "Then we have to get over there because who knows what Lydia could be planning already… for all we know she could be lying to you or even if she is telling the truth about Natalya being your daughter she could be pulling a fast one as far as this family's fortune goes!"

A.J. then says to Monica "Mom I'm already handling the situation…that is why I'm getting a DNA test to make sure that Natalya is my daughter and if she is…oh believe you me Lydia will pay for keeping my daughter from me for over 16 years!"

Monica then said "I just hope that I had the chance to meet her for myself…to know for sure whether or not she's yours A.J. because I could've then judged for myself if she was yours if she either looked like you or not!"

A.J. then says to Monica "Mom she does kind of look like me but at the same time she is the spitting image of her mother as far as looks and personality goes and she even said it herself that if there is a DNA test coming and it proves that I'm her father…she still wants nothing to do with me!"

Monica then says "Never say never A.J., I mean if Michael could give you a chance to be a part of his life then surely she could too!"

A.J. then says "That's what I'm hoping for but even so I have to tell Elizabeth what's happening because I haven't seen her since our date a few days ago!"

Monica then says to A.J. "Then what are you waiting for A.J., call her!"

A.J. then leaves the living room going upstairs to his room where he gets on his cellphone to call Elizabeth and she answers the phone.

A.J. says "Hey Elizabeth it's A.J., I just thought that I would come by and check in on you but also because what I have to tell you…it can't wait!"

Elizabeth then says "Hey A.J. and I just wanted to tell you just how much I enjoyed our date but also to let you know that I miss you…as for whatever news you have to tell me…you can tell me just as soon as you get over here to my house in person because I need to see you!"

A.J. then says "I miss you too Elizabeth but as for what I have to tell you…you're right it is better that I do tell you in person and I'll be on my way!"

A.J. then gets ready to go over to Elizabeth's house to see her to tell her the news about Natalya

**(Outside of Kelly's)**

Rafe and Natalya then are walking together outside of Kelly's where they run into Tracy Quartermaine of all people. Tracy then says "Can I help you two?" Natalya then says "As a matter of a fact you can…you're Tracy Quartermaine aren't you?"

Tracy then says to Natalya "Yes and you are?" Tracy is obviously not in the mood to deal with her or even Rafe for that matter until Natalya introduces herself by saying "I'm Natalya Karenin!"

Tracy then says "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Natalya then says "Yes it should Tracy because as it turns out I'm related to you!"

Tracy says "Really?" Tracy is laughing as she says "How could that possibly even be true? You related to me?"

Natalya then says "Because see Tracy like you…I'm a Quartermaine…that's right I'm a long-lost Quartermaine especially one that no one even knew existed!"

Tracy then says "Oh really if you're a Quartermaine…just who are your parents?"

Natalya then said "My mother is Lydia Karenin…and my father is A.J. Quartermaine!"

Tracy is in shock but as soon as she lets it sink in, Tracy then says to her "That's some story…are you sure you aren't just some grifter who is trying to steal what's rightfully mine?" Natalya then says "Tracy I don't care about what is rightfully yours nor do I care about anything that has to do with you or any of the other Quartermaines because I come from money myself being a Karenin!" Rafe then all of a sudden sticks up for Natalya as he stands up to Tracy from out of nowhere as he says "Lady that's enough!" Tracy then says "I don't know who you are but clearly you need to learn manners but better yet you just need to stay out of things that aren't any of your business!" Rafe then says "When you go out of your way to be rude and hurt my friend here then you make it my business Tracy!" Tracy then says "I guess I can't expect anything else out of someone like you but then again I could considering my nephew Jason's widow Sam took you in!"

Natalya then defends Rafe to Tracy by saying "You know what Tracy…how about you just leave…I told you the news that I'm A.J.'s daughter because I thought that you deserved to know but quite frankly it amazes me that I could be related to such a wench of a woman like yourself!"

Tracy then says "I guess we'll see won't we…because if you say you're A.J.'s daughter then a simple DNA test should prove it but even then I could see just how you don't deserve to be a Quartermaine!"

Natalya tries to charge at Tracy physically but Rafe stops her by grabbing her separating her from Tracy as Tracy leaves to go inside of Kelly's

Natalya then says to Rafe "What was that for…you should've let me go…Tracy was asking for a beat down!"

Rafe then says "I was trying to stop you from making a big mistake and besides you're new here in town…let's just forget about Tracy and let's just go, let's leave!"

Natalya then relents as her and Rafe end up leaving Kelly's together

**(Metro Court Hotel- Lydia's Hotel Room)**

Lydia then is looking at a newspaper as she is reading it as she says to herself "Phase 1 of my plan is complete…now phase 2 of my plan is to stay right here in Port Charles permanently because with that I can make sure A.J. finally gets what's coming to him but to make sure that Natalya hates him forever!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Elizabeth's House)**

A.J. comes over to the house as Elizabeth opens the door. Elizabeth says "A.J. what was so important that you had to come over to say?" A.J. then says "How about finding out that I could possibly have a teenage daughter that could possibly be mine...certainly one I never knew existed and you'll never believe who her mother is!" Elizabeth then asks A.J. saying "Who?" A.J. then says "Her mother is Lydia Karenin!"

Elizabeth then says "You mean Nikolas' ex-wife...I remember her...at the time when she was married to Nikolas...your sister was married to Zander but mostly Lydia's marriage to Nikolas was one of convenience!"

A.J. then says to Elizabeth "Needless to say that in the process of Lydia's marriage to Nikolas at its end...I hooked up with Lydia...in fact I was in love with her at the time but long story short she comes back into my life all these years later saying her daughter is mine...that's why I have my doubts!" Elizabeth then says "From what I remember about Lydia...she's as manipulative as they come but A.J. did you ask for a DNA test?"

A.J. then said "Of course I did...Elizabeth and that is why I need to book an appointment at GH for a DNA test...and of course my mother has been on my case about it!"

Elizabeth then says "I can't blame Monica in all honesty!" A.J. then said "Of course she wants another grandchild...considering she couldn't be there for Michael during his growing up but also she was robbed of the chance of being one to Jake!"

Elizabeth then almost on the verge of tears but held it in keeping it together by saying "That is something I will always regret A.J. that Jake didn't get to know Monica!" A.J. then said "Elizabeth I know I wasn't around back then so I can't judge you for keeping Jake safe much less passing him off as Lucky's son to keep him safe from Jason's enemies because I know the type of life my brother lived!"

Elizabeth then says "But at the same time I could understand to a degree why Lydia kept Natalya a secret from you A.J. because she thought that you were a monster...the old A.J. was anyway!" A.J. then says "I know Elizabeth but I have turned my life around since my "death" turning my life around for the better and I have done everything since then to make up for that!"

A.J. then said "But Lydia I fear that if Natalya is my daughter that Lydia has probably already turned her against me!" A.J. then says "Like you didn't see Natalya...she confronted me at the house the other day...I was with Michael and Duke and I have to say that she has shown me that she definitely hates me!"

Elizabeth tries to reassure A.J. by saying "Give it time A.J. but if it makes you feel any better then maybe I could try talking to her!"

A.J. then said "I would appreciate that but Elizabeth I think that this is something that I need to do myself but I really love you for trying to help me especially when it comes to Natalya!"

Elizabeth and A.J. end up kissing but then A.J. then asks about Cam and Aiden. Elizabeth then says "The boys are with my Gram tonight...so it's just you and me!" A.J. then says "I love the sound of that!"

Elizabeth and A.J. then proceed to go upstairs where they make love for the first time

**Chapter 7 (Metro Court Hotel- Lydia's Hotel Room)**

Natalya has just gotten home from Kelly's as Lydia says "Natalya just where have you been all night?"

Lydia then says "If you are going to go out for a night on the town here in Port Charles...you certainly don't have to be out all night long!"

Natalya then said "Needless to say Mother not that it's any of your business but I met a new friend!"

Natalya flashes back to meeting Rafe but also getting into a fight with Tracy only for Rafe to have her back and Natalya defending Rafe.

Lydia then says "Okay dear...so does this friend of yours have a name? If she does..."

Natalya then quickly corrects her mother by saying "My friend is a boy Mother...and if you must know his name is Rafe Kovich!"

Lydia then says "So where did you meet Rafe?" Natalya then says "I met him at Kelly's but that is not all...I met Alexis Davis' daughter her name is Molly Lansing-Davis and I met Molly's boyfriend who goes by the name of T.J.!"

Lydia then says "Oh yes...I remember Alexis since I was married to her nephew Nikolas but I thought that she only had one daughter Kristina but I didn't think that she had another one!"

Natalya then says "Well apparently Mother...Alexis has 1 other daughter since Molly and Kristina are her daughters...her oldest daughter is apparently Sam McCall-Morgan!"

Lydia then says "You mean that con artist Sam McCall...oh yes I remember her but how is that possible that she is Alexis' daughter and apparently she is married to Jason Morgan...I remember him... he works for Sonny Corinthos still?"

Natalya then says "Needless to say Mother...it's a long story but if you must know apparently Jason Morgan is dead...but what I didn't know was that he was my uncle!"

Lydia then says "Oh yes...that he was Natalya but only because he was A.J.'s brother but that he was apparently estranged from the Quartermaines!"

Natalya then said "Mother I met some crude, vile woman today who I almost got into a fight with...Tracy Quartermaine...I was ready to take her head off but Rafe stopped me from doing so!"

Lydia then said "You mean your Great-Aunt Tracy...what did she do? If she did anything to hurt you in any way Natalya...then I will deal with her myself!"

Natalya then said "Mother it's irrelevant now...I dealt with it but mostly because Rafe defended me to her!"

Lydia then said "I must thank this Rafe because from what you say about him...he must be your knight in shining armor!"

Natalya then basically tells her mother to back off the subject by saying "Mother this still doesn't change anything between us though...I'm still angry at you for keeping the truth about A.J. being my father from me!"

Lydia then says "Natalya I am sorry but I feel like I did what I had to do to protect you and if that makes me a bad mother then I apologize!" Lydia then says "Natalya that reminds me of what I have to tell you...your father A.J. stopped by here earlier when you were out!"

Natalya then says "Oh really...I can only imagine just what he said!" Lydia then said "Long story short Natalya...we are heading to GH tomorrow to get a DNA test done!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (G.H.)**

A.J. has just come off the elevator and enters G.H. but as soon as he does he sees Elizabeth at the front desk coming up to her with a smile on his face as Elizabeth sees A.J. as she smiles right back. A.J. then says to Elizabeth "Thank you for last night Elizabeth...really I just needed that...I needed you!" Elizabeth then says "You welcome and for what it's worth A.J. I was glad that I was there for you but at the same time you have come today for answers so your DNA test appointment's been set up right in cubicle 1!"

A.J. then says "Thank you Elizabeth because one way or another I need to find out if this girl Natalya really is my daughter and if she is...then I would have missed out on so much of her life already much like how I did with Michael!"

Elizabeth then said "A.J. none of which was your fault but I can't wait to see Lydia again to give her a piece of my mind!" A.J. then said "As entertaining as that would be Elizabeth I can't allow you to do that...I got myself into this and if anyone is going to give her a piece of their mind...it's me but I thank you very much for supporting me!"

Elizabeth then said "Of course A.J. I will always have your back but we are a couple now...I love you A.J. and I just want you to know that I am not just here for you but also for whatever result!"

A.J. then said "I love you too Elizabeth but I'm wondering when Lydia and Natalya are going to get here?"

Right on cue Lydia and her sixteen-year-old daughter Natalya come off the elevator as they come face to face with A.J. as A.J. comes face to face with them and Elizabeth ends up coming face to face with Lydia and Natalya. Elizabeth studies Natalya's face looking at her hoping to see any type of resemblance between her and A.J. as Lydia then walks up to Elizabeth as she says "Elizabeth Webber it's been far too long...now I'm wondering just which room the DNA test is going to take place?"

Elizabeth trying hard not to have a reaction to Lydia says to her "Right there...in cubicle 1!"

Natalya and A.J. then walk towards cubicle 1 going inside as Lydia is about to go in too but Elizabeth grabs her arm and says to her "I'm putting you on notice Lydia that if you do anything to hurt A.J., you will have me to answer to!"

Lydia then said "Is that supposed to scare me Elizabeth? Because if it is, why should I be afraid of you?" Lydia then pulls her arm away from Elizabeth as she walks away leaving towards cubicle 1. Elizabeth is then left fuming inside as she glares at Lydia as she walks away.

**Cubicle 1 (G.H.)**

A.J., Lydia and Natalya are all inside Cubicle 1 as one of the doctors at G.H. is administering the DNA test by swabbing A.J.'s mouth and then afterwards the doctor swabs Natalya's mouth basically following all the procedures needed for a DNA test but as soon as the doctor is done and takes his leave to go put a rush on the DNA test, Lydia then says to A.J. "Since when are you and Elizabeth Webber a couple?"

Lydia then said "The last I heard...she was married to Ric Lansing at least that is how I remember it when I was last in town!"

A.J. then said "Obviously a lot has changed since then...Elizabeth divorced Ric and then moved on to Lucky...then my brother Jason...and then was with Lucky again but then after that she was with Nikolas but none of that matters now because she's with me!"

Lydia then said "God help her!"

Natalya then said "Will you guys just shut up?" Natalya obviously not in the mood to handle Lydia or A.J. fighting with one another gets out of there leaving Cubicle 1 as A.J. tries to go after her but Lydia stops him from going after her by saying "Haven't you done enough?"

A.J. then said "Have I done enough...you're the reason why she left!" Lydia then leaves the room trying to go after Natalya but she is too late as Natalya got on the elevator already leaving G.H.

Lydia then comes back and prepares to go off on A.J. again but before she can do that she's confronted by A.J.'s mother Monica while A.J. ends up leaving G.H.

**Kelly's**

Natalya ends up coming into Kelly's and when she does, she comes across Michael. Michael sees Natalya and when he does he sees that she is in much pain as he says to her "Natalya right? It's me Michael...A.J.'s son you remember? We met at the house the other day!"

Natalya then said "Yes I remember...I am just having a bad day more or less a bad week hell I am having the worst time of my life...and it all started by coming here to Port Charles...my mother was right...I should've never have come here!"

Michael obviously trying hard not to push Natalya says to her "Can you please sit down Natalya...please?" Natalya then sits down at Michael's table and when she does, Michael then says to her "I could understand you regretting coming here to Port Charles but at the same time I guess I could understand what you're going through having A.J. as a father!"

Michael then said to Natalya "I understand the need for answers especially when it comes to A.J. because from everything I knew about him...everything my parents and my Uncle Jason told me was the truth but as soon as I got older and A.J. came back...I hated him just as much as you did if not more!"

Natalya then said "From the looks of it...it appears you don't...so Michael if you don't mind me asking just what caused you to have an open mind when it comes to our father A.J.?"

Michael then said "I gave A.J. a chance to prove himself worthy of being in my life...to prove to me that he wasn't the guy he used to be and so far he's shown me that but at the same time A.J. he did a lot of things to a lot of people and he is trying very hard to make up for all of it!"

Natalya then said "That's easy for you to say Michael...your whole life wasn't based on a lie much like how mine was!"

Michael then said to Natalya "You know what...you may be right but at the same time Natalya if I could somehow get past the things he did...then maybe you could too but I am not saying you have to right away but hopefully you give him a chance...he might just surprise you!"

Natalya then said "Maybe...but Michael I am glad that I had the chance to talk to you and I just came back from the hospital from my DNA test with A.J. and my mother...I just had to get out of there because I couldn't stand the 2 of them going at each other!"

Michael then said "Something we have in common... both our mothers hate A.J. because my mother hates A.J. just as much if not more than your mother does!"

Michael and Natalya are then seen bonding even more with one another at Kelly's when A.J. comes into Kelly's and when he does, he sees Michael and Natalya together bonding with one another as they turn around to see A.J. standing there.

Michael then says "I'll leave you two to talk...because as it seems you guys are going to have to!"

A.J. then says "Michael...you don't have to leave on my account!" Michael then says "It's fine A.J. because I have to go anyway...I have to see my brother Morgan!"

Michael then leaves Kelly's as A.J. and Natalya are about to talk at the table


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (G.H. Conference Room)**

Monica says to Lydia "I honestly thought that I would never see you back here in Port Charles but since A.J. told me that you were back...imagine to my surprise you bring your daughter back with you...a daughter that may be my granddaughter!" Lydia then says to Monica that "Natalya is your granddaughter Monica...the DNA test will prove it but you have to understand that I had my reasons for keeping her away from A.J. for 16 years... much less not even telling her about A.J.!" Lydia then said "I was protecting my daughter from A.J. because you and I both know just what type of man he used to be and I just didn't want him using Natalya like some sort of pawn or claiming her like some sort of prize which is what he did with his son Michael!"

Lydia then says "Monica I'm exactly no saint...I know that but being with A.J. back then when he took off disappearing from his own family stealing your fortune...that was a mistake but the only good thing that came out of that was Natalya!"

Monica then said "A.J. yes he was horrible back then even I know that especially being his mother but at the same time you have to understand just how damaged A.J. was or why he felt the need to resort to the things he did...certainly I or his father Alan didn't help things!"

Lydia then said "Even so Monica... A.J. should have taken responsibility for the things he did to so many people but he didn't and why? Because you helped him"

Monica then said "Of course Lydia...he's my son and I didn't want to see him go to prison but since you have Natalya in your life you will understand just what sort of lengths a mother will go to protect her child!"

Lydia then said "You don't need to lecture me on that especially since that is what I've been doing the past 16 years of Natalya's life...and the last thing she needs in her life is A.J.!"

Monica then slaps Lydia across the face and says "You don't know what Natalya needs in her life...and for all you know she just may need A.J. in her life!"

Lydia holds her cheek and says "I must have hit a nerve Monica!"

Monica then says to Lydia "I've already missed out on so much of my granddaughter's life because of you keeping her away from not only A.J. but keeping her away from this family and she is already a young woman but know this if the DNA test does come back saying that she is my granddaughter...you aren't going to keep her away from A.J. or anyone else in this family!"

Monica then walks away from Lydia turning her back on her as Monica opens the door leaving the conference room to go back to her rounds while Lydia leaves the conference room leaving GH but boy is she angry

**(Kelly's)**

A.J. arrives at Natalya's table and then says "Can I sit down?" Natalya then says "What are you doing here, A.J., what do you want?" A.J. then says "I just saw you bonding with Michael and if you are my daughter then for you to bond with your brother is great but I am hoping we could bond because if the DNA test does come back and it says I'm your father...then well I'm not going anywhere!" Natalya then says to A.J. "What you saw between Michael & I...yes we bonded because we both know what it's like to have a father that we don't know but also to have mothers who hate you because the fact of the matter is A.J. is that we will never have a father/daughter relationship so you can stop trying to get through to me!" A.J. then says "Touche... but Natalya if I am your father then I will have missed out on so much of your life already and I just want a chance...just one chance to make it up to you to prove to you just what type of father I really can be if you let me!"

A.J. then says "I know the things I've done...I am no saint...in fact I am far from it but I really have changed...and yes I may have given you a horrible first impression of myself when we first met but you have to understand that I had no idea that you could possibly be my daughter but now that you could possibly be my daughter...I want to show you that I am not the man the proverbial screw-up that everyone thinks that I am!"

A.J. then says "It doesn't matter how much you may try to push me away Natalya but it just makes me more determined to be in your life and to have you in my life...and if you are my daughter the last thing I will ever do is give up on you because I will never ever give up on you!"

A.J. then says "I am going to go now Natalya...but do think about what I said!"

Natalya then said sarcastically "Oh don't worry I will!"

A.J. then gets up from his seat leaving Natalya's table leaving Kelly's but as soon as A.J. does, Natalya even though she doesn't want to admit it to herself she couldn't help but be affected by A.J.'s words as it really got to her but just when she is about to think about it more... Rafe walks into Kelly's as they come face to face as Rafe smiles at her with Natalya smiling right back glad that he is there.

**(Pier 52)**

Lydia then is on Pier 52 as she is watching the boats come into the harbor and just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse she yells out to the heavens saying "Why can't anything go my way?"

Then a man's voice says "Maybe the reason why things aren't going your way are that it is because it just may be fate's way of telling you that you are going about it all wrong!"

Lydia turns around to come face to face with her first husband her ex-husband Nikolas as Nikolas then said "Lydia...I honestly thought that I would never see you again especially here in Port Charles!"

Nikolas and Lydia then are in a clinch as they hug coming face to face for the first time in over 16 years as Lydia then says "What a way to sneak up on me Nikolas!" Lydia for the first time in a while is finally happy about something especially to see her ex-husband who she hasn't seen in years


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Pier 52)**

Lydia and Nikolas are reunited for the first time in over sixteen years as they come face to face with one another as Nikolas asks Lydia with a smile as he is happy to see her saying "So Lydia just what are you doing here back in Port Charles after all these years?" Lydia then says with a happy but defensive tone "For an ex-husband Nikolas...you really love to want to know my every move...but for what it's worth I am here both for business reasons but also for pleasure!" Nikolas then says "For what it's worth...I guess it is because I know you Lydia...I mean we were married and I can tell when you're lying...I think the reason you're back in Port Charles is personal!"

Lydia then says "You know what Nikolas...you're right...it is personal because why I am back...it has something to do with another man from my past!" Nikolas then says "Might I ask who, Lydia?" Lydia then says "A.J. Quartermaine!" Now Nikolas is definitely interested in why Lydia wants to go after A.J. as Nikolas says "Lydia we might actually have something in common...that being that we both hate A.J. Quartermaine and for good reason!" Lydia then says "Why Nikolas, what did A.J. ever do to you?" Nikolas then says "It's personal...but since you must know Lydia...A.J. is with the woman I love!" Lydia then says "Oh my God Nikolas...not you too...you're in love with Elizabeth Webber...boy that girl gets around!"

Nikolas then is quick to turn on Lydia as he says "Watch what you say about Elizabeth!" Lydia then says "Sorry but I thought Elizabeth was with your brother Lucky the last time I checked or that they were finding their way back to each other!" Nikolas then said "Lydia a lot has happened in these past few years that you have been away...a lot has happened...a lot has changed!"

Lydia then says "Apparently...so Nikolas what happened to Emily...I thought that you were so in love with her!" Nikolas then says "Lydia...Emily died a few years back and ever since her death I have been trying to move on from her but I can't...and needless to say that is how I fell for Elizabeth because needless to say long story short we had an affair!"

Lydia then says "Nikolas I am so sorry about Emily...if I had known...but who am I to pass any judgment on anyone...I mean during our marriage which was a marriage of convenience if you can even call it that...at best our marriage was a loveless marriage since I did cheat on you Nikolas with your own brother Lucky and then after our divorce was final...I took off with A.J. of all people, worst mistake I ever made!"

Nikolas then says "It still amazes me Lydia why you even ran off with A.J. Quartermaine to begin with..." Lydia then says "No need to remind me Nikolas...I regret it but at the same time I don't regret it because along the way I did fall in love with A.J. in that short time and needless to say I got pregnant as a result of A.J.!"

Nikolas is now in shock as he says "So wait a minute then...that means Lydia you have a child with A.J.?" Lydia then says "Yes I do as a matter of a fact...I have a daughter with A.J., her name is Natalya, in fact my daughter isn't so little anymore...she's a young woman already...she's sixteen years old going on 30!"

Nikolas then said "For what it's worth Lydia...I too have a child...a son...his name is Spencer...he's seven years old!"

Lydia then asks "Was Emily, Spencer's mother?" Nikolas then corrects her by saying "No...Emily was not Spencer's mother...but I was hoping that she wanted the job because when we got married for the last time...we were going to have Emily adopt Spencer legally as her son but needless to say no she was not Spencer's mother...Courtney Matthews was Spencer's mother!"

Lydia then says "Oh yes I remember Courtney Matthews...she was Sonny Corinthos' sister...she was married to Jason Morgan Sonny's enforcer the last time I checked...why what happened to Courtney?"

Nikolas then said "Courtney died too a few years back...and needless to say it's been me and Spencer taking on the world ever since!" Lydia then said "Just like me and Natalya...until she started asking questions about her father and now she knows that A.J. is her father... hell we even had a DNA test the other day at the hospital so the results should be in the mail anytime now!"

Nikolas and Lydia then catch up even more on each other's lives until Nikolas says to her "We should maybe catch up Lydia later for dinner!" Lydia then said "I'm staying at the Metro Court Hotel, so how about you come there!" Nikolas then said "That sounds great to me!"

Nikolas and Lydia then leave the pier going their separate ways

**Kelly's**

Rafe and Natalya are at Natalya's table talking when Rafe notices that something is up with Natalya as he asks her "What is up with you...you seem like you're staring off into space!" Natalya then said "I have a tendency to do that sometimes!" Natalya is trying to deflect but Rafe can easily tell that something is bothering her by saying "Is it your mother?" Natalya then says "Not quite...it's my father or the man who could possibly be my father A.J.!"

Natalya then says "The nerve of him...I mean especially after I was bonding with my brother or the guy who could possibly be my older brother Michael as we were talking about our mothers but also Michael was trying to urge me to give A.J. a chance!"

Rafe then said "Maybe Natalya that might not be a bad thing...I mean take it from someone who doesn't have any parents whatsoever...what I wouldn't give to have my mother back in my life or the man who I grew up knowing as my father!"

Just when they are about to get into a more detailed discussion about A.J., Molly and T.J. both walk into Kelly's as Molly comes face to face with Rafe and Natalya as she is clearly not happy as she is trying to hide her jealousy since it is clear that she is jealous but is trying not to show it while T.J. on the other hand he can clearly sense Molly's jealousy of seeing Rafe with Natalya but instead says nothing. Rafe is clearly jealous seeing Molly with T.J. while Natalya notices this and gets up from the table abruptly as she says "Rafe...I am going to get going...I just have to go!" Natalya then quickly rushes out of Kelly's not even saying good-bye to Rafe or Molly or even T.J. as she runs right past them running out of Kelly's leaving Rafe to wonder just what he did wrong but Molly clearly loving it as she is cheering inside but on the outside tries to hide it with worry while T.J. is clearly annoyed

**Quartermaine Mansion**

Natalya ends up finding her way to the mansion again but she uses the back terrace to come into the house and when she does she comes face to face with her grandmother Monica

Natalya tries to leave by saying "I'm sorry...I thought no one would be here...I should just go!" Monica then urges her to stay by saying "You must be Natalya...I have been waiting for this moment for a while now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (G.H.)**

A.J. stops by the hospital and as soon as he does, he ends up approaching Elizabeth who greets A.J. with a hug and a kiss as A.J. kisses her back. Elizabeth then says "I was wondering if I was going to run into you today!" A.J. then said "You know me Elizabeth...I love to make an entrance but also because I wanted to come by because the lab said that they have my DNA test results so in a matter of moments I'm going to find out if Natalya really is my daughter!" Elizabeth then said "Speaking of...your DNA test A.J.!"

Elizabeth then pulls out an envelope for A.J. and in the envelope it is A.J.'s DNA test results. A.J. says "Thank you Elizabeth for managing to track down my DNA test results...because I was actually in a hurry to go over to the lab or hell even track down my mother for them but I am glad that if anyone had them it's you!" Elizabeth then said "You welcome A.J. but there is no need to thank me because you're worth it and if Natalya is your daughter much like how Michael is your son then she's worth it too!"

A.J. then says to Elizabeth "If it comes back that she's my daughter Elizabeth that means I pretty much missed out on her growing up...I missed out on 16 years of her life...those 16 years I can't get back but I'll be damned if I miss any more of her life!" Elizabeth then says "A.J. don't worry you will get that chance to be a father to her...all you have to do is keep showing her like how you showed me that you really have changed from the man you used to be!" A.J. then said "I plan on doing just that but I have to open this envelope because the suspense is killing me!"

Elizabeth then said "If you want A.J., I can open the envelope for you!" A.J. then said "I'll do it!"

A.J. then opens the envelope for the DNA test and as soon as he reads it, he has a chance to process the results first-hand. Elizabeth then says "A.J., what does it say?" Elizabeth clearly worried about A.J. as A.J. has a smile on his face but a determined look too as A.J. says "Elizabeth it looks like I'm a father again...Natalya is my daughter!"

Elizabeth is happy for A.J. as A.J. is happy as she hugs A.J. as A.J. then says "Deep down I guess I can't say that I'm surprised that Lydia told me the truth about Natalya being our daughter since her and the truth don't necessarily go together but at the same time I guess I always knew that Natalya was my daughter but now there's not an inkling of doubt...I have to let Michael know as well as my mother and the rest of my family!"

Elizabeth then said "Now Tracy on the other hand I can just see her reaction now!" A.J. then said "I won't let Tracy get to Natalya...I'll assure you of that!"

A.J. then tells Elizabeth that he has to get going but not before saying good-bye to her as he ends up leaving the hospital to head home

**(Quartermaine Mansion)**

Monica is in the living room talking to Natalya as Natalya then says to Monica "You must be A.J.'s mother...my grandmother...it is really nice to officially meet you!" Monica then says "Likewise Natalya...since you might be my granddaughter it is about high time we talk!" Monica then says to Natalya "So you must know all about A.J. and the things he has done...that I'm sure of because I am sure a young impressionable girl like yourself must have access to newspapers and the Internet...well I just want to let you know that yes whatever my son has done in the past yes it is all true but what you have to understand though Natalya is that he is no longer that same man that he was all those years back!"

Natalya then says "I know that Monica but then again at the same time A.J. really hurt my mother back then because from what my mother told me is that she actually loved A.J. back then but then he just up and vanished abandoning my mother right before she could even tell him that she was pregnant with me and that love turned into hatred seemingly overnight because ever since I was growing up whenever I would ask about A.J. she would always paint him in a bad light!" Monica then said "I can understand why your mother would think that and I can't even believe that I'm going to agree with your mother on this but back then my son was in a very dark place but he was driven to that place not just by his brother Jason but also ultimately this whole family drove him there...me and A.J.'s father your grandfather Alan weren't exactly the best parents!"

Monica then tells Natalya stories about not just Alan but also telling her stories about her other deceased relatives like Edward, Lila, Jason, Emily, Jake and Justus but also telling her about the relatives that she does have left like her Aunt Skye, her cousins Brook-Lynn, Ned, Dillon, Danny and Maya. As soon as Natalya realizes she has all these Quartermaine relatives who she's never met but has heard stories about she then says to Monica "In a sense I guess Monica I feel closer to the relatives who I never got the chance to meet but I also in a way feel cheated but I am happy that I do have some relatives left that I can actually meet one day!" Monica then says "I'm sure they would've all loved you just as I'm sure the relatives you do have they will love you once they meet you!"

Natalya then afterwards looks at a family photo album putting faces to all the names Monica told her about but then she comes across a photo of her father A.J. and her Uncle Jason before his accident when he was Jason Quartermaine as she says to Monica "Back then it looks like A.J. seemed happy!"

Monica then says "Yes he was...Natalya that he was!" Monica and Natalya end up bonding even more and when they do, A.J. comes home and right on cue walks into the living room to encounter Natalya and Monica sharing a moment as they see him as A.J. comes face to face with them as he is holding the DNA test results in his hand

A.J. then says "It's good Natalya that you're here...I thought that I would save you the trouble of tracking you down and Mom I'm actually glad you're here too because I have the DNA test results right here and yes I opened them!"

Monica then says "What did they say A.J.?" A.J. then says to Natalya "You really are my daughter Natalya and in a way I guess I should've always known but I am glad that I know now!"

Monica is happy as she says "You really are my granddaughter Natalya...I really hope that now it means we can spend quality grandmother/granddaughter time with one another!"

Natalya then says "I would love that very much Grandmother!" Natalya then said "A.J., as for giving you a chance as my father I'll give you a chance but one slip-up just one and you are out of my life for good!" A.J. then said "At least it's a start...I am grateful for this opportunity and yes I am glad that we at least are going to get to know one another!"

Natalya then realizes that she has to go as she says "Grandmother...A.J. I have to get going because I have to go meet a friend but as for stopping by the house more often...we'll see!" Monica and A.J. then of course understand as they say together in unison "Whenever you do come back the door is always open and Alice will definitely make sure of that!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Metro Court Hotel (Restaurant)**

Lydia and Nikolas are having lunch with one another when Elizabeth walks in with A.J. as they come face to face as A.J. sees Lydia with Nikolas looking at her with like a shocked look on his face but not a look of surprise but Elizabeth is just as surprised to see Lydia with Nikolas. Nikolas then sees Elizabeth with A.J. as he is clearly jealous but tries not to show it and Lydia is looking then at Nikolas wondering just why seeing A.J. & Elizabeth together gets to him so much as Elizabeth and A.J. then go to their table to have lunch together.

Lydia then says to Nikolas "Why is it that seeing those two together gets to you so much? I mean what is so special about Elizabeth anyway because Nikolas in my opinion you deserve so much better especially a woman who will actually love and accept you for you...a woman who will be here for you no matter what and I am sorry to say but that it isn't Elizabeth because if she really wanted you, do you think that she would be with A.J.?"

Nikolas then said "Lydia I thank you for your opinion but at the same time even if Elizabeth wants to be with A.J. it is only a matter of time before he screws things up with her...he's a chronic screw-up and especially after his past the last thing I want is for Elizabeth to be one of his victims!"

Lydia then said "Well if you ask me Elizabeth can take care of herself...because if anything she probably knows what A.J. is all about just as much as I did when I got involved with him even though I was naive but A.J. is her problem now so let her deal with it!"

Lydia and Nikolas then end up getting closer during this lunch when all of a sudden out of nowhere Lydia catches Nikolas by surprise kissing him right in front of everyone that's at the restaurant including A.J. and Elizabeth as seeing this causes a reaction for both Elizabeth and A.J. certainly more than both of them is willing to admit.

Nikolas then breaks up the kiss asking Lydia "What was that for?" Lydia then said "The reason I kissed you Nikolas was because I wanted to but also because I did it so that way you would know that there are other fish out there in the sea besides Elizabeth Webber!"

Elizabeth then says to A.J. "Did you just see what I just did?" A.J. then said "Yes...Nikolas kissing Lydia...it isn't uncommon...I mean Elizabeth they did used to be married after all and perhaps they are probably rekindling things...if they are...let them!"

Elizabeth then tries to say something else to A.J. but A.J. quickly shuts her up by kissing her in front of everyone at the restaurant right in front of Nikolas and Lydia as a way to one-up them

**(Quartermaine Mansion)**

Natalya ends up coming into the mansion through the back terrace the one Jason usually used and once Natalya is in the mansion she comes face to face with her Great-Aunt Tracy

Tracy then said "Just what are you doing here?" Natalya then says "Not that it is any of your business Aunt Tracy...I'm not here to see you if that is what you're thinking because in all honesty who would even want to see an old hag like yourself?"

Natalya then said to Tracy "No need to call Alice either...because I am sure she would side with me over you any day!"

Tracy then said "You definitely are a Quartermaine through and through all be it that you're A.J.'s daughter...your father is a disappointment to this family just like how your brother Michael will follow suit and just like them you will too!"

Natalya then said "At least Tracy...I know where I stand in this family unlike you...now tell me when's the last time you saw either one of my cousins Ned or Dillon for that matter or even my cousin Brook-Lynn?"

Natalya then shuts Tracy down cold as Tracy is speechless as she is clearly annoyed, she walks out of the room and Monica then comes into the living room encountering her granddaughter

Monica then says "Oh Natalya you're here...I am so glad that you're here...what brings about this visit not that I'm complaining because I could always use a visit from my new granddaughter!"

Natalya then said "Grandmother...the reason I'm here right now is because I was wondering if I could have some advice about a guy that I like but the only difference is that he is in love with another girl but that other girl has a boyfriend so what do I do?"

Monica then says "I am glad that you came to me with this Natalya...because if you want my advice...you should tell this young man how you feel about him before he gets even deeper in this love that he has for this other girl and maybe by taking that chance perhaps he may even feel the same way about you!"

Natalya then said "Thanks Grandmother...I now know that if there is anyone that I can turn to in this family other than Michael...I'm glad it's you because I know that if I went to my father A.J. for advice he would probably want to know who the boy is that I like!"

Monica then said "You welcome Natalya but in all fairness could you blame A.J. if he wanted to know considering he missed out on so much of your life already?"

Natalya then said "I suppose you're right but then again I wonder if A.J. got involved here, he would just make things worse!"

Natalya and Monica end up having another moment before Natalya tells Monica that she has to leave but not before thanking Monica for the advice but also for listening too as Natalya ends up leaving the mansion the same way she came in but not before heading over to Sam's penthouse to go and see Rafe


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (Sam's Penthouse)**

Natalya manages to find her way to Jason's penthouse and as soon as she does, she goes to knock on the door and when she does Sam answers the door. Natalya then says "You must be Sam, my Uncle Jason's wife which would make you my aunt!" Sam then says "I'm sorry...I'm afraid I don't know who you are!" Natalya then says "I'm sure you've heard of me...if you haven't...allow me to introduce myself...I'm Natalya Karenin and I just found out that A.J. is my father and apparently Jason was my father's brother!" Sam then says "Yes that he was...but your father and Jason they were estranged!" Natalya then says "I know...my newly-found grandmother Monica filled me in on everything but also I did my research on my uncle Jason so yes I do know everything of what my uncle did for a living!"

Sam then says "Forgive my manners Natalya...you can definitely come in!" Sam invites Natalya into the penthouse and Natalya then says "I'm sorry to barge in here like this but I heard that Rafe is here or from what he told me he said he lived here!" Sam then said "As a matter of a fact he does live here with me and my son Danny!"

Natalya sees Danny in his crib as she says to Sam "So this little tyke here is my cousin?" Sam then gleefully says "Yes he is...would you like to hold him?" as Sam asks Natalya if she would like to hold Danny. Natalya then says "Of course Sam...it would be my pleasure!" Sam then gets Danny out of his crib as she is holding Danny who is cooing as Sam says "Danny this here is your cousin Natalya!"

Sam then hands Danny over to Natalya as Natalya is holding Danny when Rafe comes downstairs as he sees Natalya holding Danny as Rafe then makes his presence felt as Sam turns around to see Rafe with Natalya turning around to see Rafe standing there as she holds Danny.

Rafe then says "Hey Natalya...you're here...I definitely was not expecting you to show up here!" Natalya then said "Rafe the reason why I'm here is because what I have to tell you is important and it can't wait any longer!"

Sam then sees this as her cue to leave as she says to Natalya "It was nice meeting you Natalya!" Natalya then says "Likewise Sam...and it was nice meeting my baby cousin Danny here!" Natalya then hands Danny back to Sam as Sam and Danny end up leaving the penthouse to go on a walk to give Rafe and Natalya time to talk

Rafe then said "So I gotta wonder Natalya what the other day was all about...when you all of a sudden ran out of Kelly's the way you did?"

Natalya then said "Rafe...what I have to say has been a long time coming and I don't know if and when I will get a chance to say this to you but what I have to say Rafe is that I really like you...I really really like you and I guess the reason why I ran out of Kelly's was because I saw the way you were looking at Molly when she is clearly with T.J.!"

Natalya then said "Another reason why I guess I ran out of there was because I guess I didn't want to deal with my feelings for you but someone made me see that I felt like I owed it to you to be honest with you about how I really feel...my grandmother Monica but also because she said I'll never know if you feel the same way unless I tried by being honest and seeing if the chips fall into place!"

Rafe is taken aback by Natalya's confession as he doesn't know what to say as Natalya then says "Rafe if you want me to leave...it's no problem or if you want to stop being friends with me or if you feel the need to kick me out then I understand!" Natalya tries to leave but Rafe stops her by putting his hand on her arm as he looks into her eyes longingly and says "What if I don't want you to go?"

Natalya then out of nowhere kisses Rafe and after the kiss happens Rafe has time to process it and as soon as he does he kisses Natalya right back as they end up kissing each other and after all is said and done, Natalya then says "Wow...I was definitely not expecting this reaction but then again I was hoping it would lead up to it!" Rafe then said "Maybe I've been wasting my time with chasing the wrong girl instead of seeing that there was one right in front of me right underneath my nose!"

Natalya then says "I'm glad that you see it that way Rafe but at the same time I don't know what I was thinking...I shouldn't have kissed you and you shouldn't have kissed me especially if who you really want to kiss is Molly!" Rafe then stops her right there by saying "Kissing you Natalya felt right but also what if the reason why I didn't stop the kiss was because I actually wanted to kiss you and not Molly in this moment because Molly is with T.J. and it is about time I move on...move on with someone else...move on with you!"

Natalya then says "Rafe maybe we should take things slow wouldn't you agree?" Rafe then says "Agreed definitely agreed!" Natalya then gets her stuff together as she tells Rafe that it was nice to see him again but that she hopes to see him around soon and Rafe then tells her that he better as they kiss again before she leaves

**(Lydia's Hotel Room- Metro Court Hotel)**

Natalya then comes home after coming back from the penthouse but when she does come home, her mother Lydia says "Sweetheart...I'm sure you've probably had an eventful day!" Natalya then says "Apparently Mother so did you especially since you're so cheery all of a sudden now why do I get the feeling that it has to do with a man!" Lydia then said "So a woman can't be happy to see her daughter especially after a long day?" Natalya then said "Mother I know you...especially well enough to know that you are rarely happy about anything if anything at all so I gotta wonder if it is a new man!" Lydia then says "Who knows sweetheart...maybe...yes and no but to each his own but if you must know I spent time today with a man from my past!"

Natalya then says "Was it my father A.J. because apparently you two despise one another!" Lydia then said "No it wasn't A.J., it was Nikolas Cassadine!" Natalya then said "Molly's cousin Nikolas?" Lydia then said "One in the same!"

Natalya then said "Good for you Mother!" Lydia then said "Sweetheart spill...what happened?"

Natalya then said "If you must know Mother...I spent time with Rafe today and let's just say I told him how I really feel about him...I have feelings for him and today I say is probably a step in the right direction considering Rafe and I kissed!" Lydia then said "That's great Natalya but at the same time I have to wonder if I will meet this Rafe boy!"

Natalya then said "You will...in time Mother because we are not rushing into anything right now but today certainly feels good especially after taking advice from my grandmother Monica but also meeting my Uncle Jason's wife Sam and their baby my cousin Danny all in the span of one day but also ending the day off with Rafe certainly feels great!"

Lydia then said "Well if anything went right for you because of Monica then I am happy for you even though I'm not Monica's biggest fan and she isn't mine but if we can agree on one thing it is definitely your happiness sweetheart!"

Natalya and Lydia then end up bonding for the first time in a long time as mother and daughter


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 (Port Charles High)**

Rafe is at school with Molly and T.J. as all 3 of them are in the same English class when Natalya comes walking into the class with their teacher introducing Natalya to the class by saying how she is a new student who has just been entered into their class as she was just enrolled into Port Charles High by her mother Lydia.

Natalya goes to sit down at her seat as she sits across from Rafe who smiles at her while she smiles back with Molly rolling her eyes and T.J. noticing but not doing anything about it as English class resumes and as soon as it's over, they all leave with Natalya stopping Rafe in the hallway as she says "Rafe...I was wondering if we could talk!"

Rafe then holds hands with her as they walk down the hallway together as he says "Yes sure Natalya, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Natalya then says "This!" Natalya kisses Rafe as he kisses her back but after their kiss is over she says to Rafe "So I've been thinking about prom!" Rafe then says "What about prom?"

Natalya then playfully punches Rafe in the arm as she says "Well are you going to ask me Rafe to prom or not?" Rafe then playfully says "Ouch!" as he feels his arm as he then says "Natalya...will you go to prom with me?" Natalya then says "Of course I will!" Rafe then smiles as Natalya then smiles back as she bites her lower lip just as Molly is watching from afar watching this all go down as T.J. then realizes that he has had enough

T.J. then says to Molly "Molly...I can't take this anymore...I can't take you always pining after Rafe especially when you're with me!" Molly then tries to defend herself by saying "T.J. I don't pine for Rafe...what are you talking about...I love you...if I didn't, do you think I would be with you?"

T.J. then says "Molly stop lying to me...it is obvious you have feelings for Rafe and that you get jealous whenever you see him with Natalya and besides I've seen the way you not only look at him but how you defend him...well I'm done Molly...you can forget about prom...you can forget about us because you and I are over!"

T.J. publicly dumps Molly in front of the whole school as everyone watches including Rafe and Natalya as they not only saw the whole thing but heard every word of it as Molly is embarrassed as she is crying her eyes out as she runs away from the situation as Rafe and Natalya watch.

Rafe wants to go after her but Natalya stops him by saying "Rafe let her go...she got herself into this situation...she can get herself out of it!"

Rafe then says "You know what...Nattie you're right!" Rafe then says "She got herself into this and she should get herself out of it but she could use a friend!"

Natalya then says "Rafe...it makes you feel any better I will go after her!" Rafe then says "Are you sure that's a great idea Nattie?" Natalya tries to assure Rafe by saying "Rafe it's okay...and besides Molly and I should be friends considering you and I are officially dating now!"

Natalya then leaves Rafe but not before kissing him as he kisses her as she is on her way to find Molly as she leaves school grounds


End file.
